robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Work at a Pizza Place (Dued1)
Work at a Pizza Place is a game created by Dued1. First launched in March 2008, it has accumulated 7.7 million place visits and over 278,000 favorites. The game resembles a town with a factory and a pizza parlor. The parlor has different jobs, all with a specific task to do in the parlor. Each worker helps the other workers to create and deliver pizza, by completing different tasks. Money The manager may give a player a raise every 10 minutes. You also get 10-12 moneyz every delivery. Jobs Manager apart from me ! Everyone can be a manager but only one people until someone in the manager leaves the server or quits the job todo a different job. Supplier The suppliers deliver all the supplies to pizza makers. They ride in a truck, and deliver materials. The factory creates boxes, containing the supplies. There is a different button for each supply. When the button is pressed the supply box will fall onto a target. Suppliers park the truck on the target so they can catch the falling boxes and deliver them with ease. Cook The cook is the maker of the pizzas. They can see the placed orders by the cashiers and have to make them. Although there are different types of pizzas to be made, the pizzas all require bases, pizza sauce and toppings. As the cook uses up ingredients quickly, a supplier must come and supply more ingredients to the pizza line can continue. Delivery Guy Delivery guys deliver to houses. When pizza boxes come out of the pizza place, the Delivery Guy(s) must choose a pizza box and deliver it to the right address. When you get the pizza box, it will say the address of whatever house you need to deliver it to. Cashier Cashiers take orders from simulated people and players and send them on to the Cook(s). Cashiers can take orders drive-thru, or walk-in. Cashiers are unable to see the cooks menu change. Boxer The boxers take pizzas and put them in boxes to give to the Delivery Boy. They collect the pizzas from a rotating conveyor belt using a Move tool. They put the pizza in a box, and once they have merged the two objects they send the box with the pizza to the delivery area for the pizza's delivery. On Break You can click a white spawn and be on break.The player has the freedom to do anything for themselves. Houses You can own a house for free. Usually, you live in your house when you're not working this version, your house is automatically picked and you spawn at your house when entering the server. Afterwards you spawn at the regular spawn. You can change the color of the house at the dump with the cashiers. You can add furniture from the catolog. Your house size increases as you play. Shop There is a catalog.The brown building still remains it sells only some special furniture on sale, and to change the color of your house. Employment Credit If you work very hard and stay at one job continuously, you can be put to the chart that says employee of the day. That way, you can feel proud of your hard work and work harder to get your name there another day. T *Remember to always do your job, in order for business to work, everyone must perform their job well. *Feel free to change jobs if necessary. *Remember to check before giving Employee of the Day (EOD) or a raise. *Minimize time spent not working, or ask the manager to set a period of time where everyone is on break. *If you are a manager, don't abuse powers, but discipline those who aren't doing their job. *Try to make a big deal out of somone being an EOD if you're a manager, this will encourage all the non EOD's to work much harder to become one. Remember, use this to your advantage! *Also, a glitch occurs if you have a fridge and a bed, you "sleep" on the bed and jump repeatedly until you get stuck in the fridge. Only a manager can rescue you in this situation by sending you either to your home or your spawn. *There has been wars that the cooks aren't doing anything. This is because they do not know how to cook. This is why the Manager keeps hiring new cooks to make more succesful deliveries. *If the Cooks make a pizza with the wrong stuff (example: a pizza with only sauce on it) then upon entering the boxing area, it will vanish, so be sure to make the right pizza(s) that are displayed on the "order" wall! (Do note it will show what the pizza is missing) Pizza Tutorial #First you need to get the pizza dough. #Next you need to get pizza sauce with a tool. #Then you need to put cheese on it. #Put the other toppings on the pizza. #Then put it in the oven and you are done. Category:Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Town and City Games